tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Preparing for Diplomacy
Log Title: Preparing for Diplomacy Characters: Dust Devil, Scales, Spike Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: December 18, 2019 TP: Valvolux TP Summary: Dust Devil prepares to engage in diplomacy by stocking up his emergency repair kit. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 11:56:50 on Wednesday, 18 December 2019.' Dust Devil has a small toolkit out in the medical area and is quietly filling it with stuff apparently from the medbay if all the open drawers and doors are any indication. His repaired arm seems to be doing just fine jotting stuff down in a book while the other hand is counting rather small parts. Dust Devil freezes for a moment and then tries to pretend he's doing something completely legitimate. "Good Morning Spike. Hope you are doing well." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike nods at Dust Devil. None the wiser. "I am, thanks for asking. He looks over at Dust Devil with concern. "How's the arm?" Dust Devil shakes it out a little, "It's doin good, I think the strange feelin had more ta do with it not being used by me and the tingles from the xray gun than it bein really messed up. I need ta make sure it was up ta snuff though with me possibly fightin dominicons." Scales bounds in from outside, then sees that Dust Devil is up and distracted! She crouches down and sneaks up on him. Sneaksneaksneak. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike nods, his eyes THINKS he spots Scales. He continues to talk to Dust Devil. "So, give any thought to what we spoke about last night? Are you still confused between the 'liaison' and 'ambassador' distinctions?" Dust Devil hmmmms "I think I understand....I'm just still worried but there's nothin that can be done about that." His attention is focused on Spike and quickly writing down items as he continues to fish stuff out of the drawers and cupboards.... Spike grins. "So...what's the difference between an 'ambassador' and a 'diplomat' then?" he says with a challenging grin. Scales gets a bit closer... and pauses, listening in. But Dust Devil is just about close enough. She can lurk here a moment longer. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike looks at Dust Devil, not letting him off the hook with his question, and POSSIBLY give a distraction for Scales to do her magic. Dust Devil thinks about it a moment, "An Liason is someone that well, Prime tells me ta tell the junkions that we need them fer somethin or the junkions need somethin from the bots. The go-between...An ambassador is supposed ta well....I guess explain things more thoroughly...and Primus forbid...be an example. It's...both more and less than the Liason. Cause even when I'm not actively doin somethin...if I'm where I'm bein an ambassador, I'm still bein judged and in turn so are those I'm representin." Spike smirks "That's good...but you didn't answer my question...what about a DIPLOMAT - what's the difference between the two - an ambassador versus a diplomat?" Scales listens to Dust Devil's answer, and crouches again, preparing, tail flicking. Then, while Spike is speaking, she rars and pounces! Dust Devil is focused on Spike and listening for the STOMP STOMP of ratchet. Not the little scritchpatter of the mini monster of the medics...Scales. He YELPS as Scales ends up on him and he glares daggers at Spoke who HAD to have seen Scales. "Doubleteaming me!? ReallY!? Man....." Spike backs up and starts laughing uncontrollably. "Sorry! Sorry!" He smirks. "I didn't see Scales anywhere. It was just a...happy coincidence." Scales clings and grins at Dust Devil. "So.. what's the difference between an ambassador an' a diplomat? I wanna know." Dust Devil thinks for a few moments despite being weighed down by Scales. "Ambassador I think is more passive? Diplomat I think is used more in a political sense to talk to someone or some group on behalf of a particular group usually fer a reason?" He frowns, "I think at least...." GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike grins and smiles. "No...that...actually is pretty accurate!" Internally, Spike is breathing a sigh of relief for not himself having to tell them the difference between a diplomat and ambassador. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Scales adjusts her position to perch on Dust Devil's shoulder instead of clinging to his frame. "Neat!" She peers around at the repair bay. "Are... are you workin' on something, Spike?" Her optics slide over to Dust Devil, a hint of suspicious deep yellow threaded through them. Considering nearly EVERY drawer is open, every door, cabinet....and there's a little repair kit on the nearby berth with a list next to it...right where Dust Devil was writing. "Hey Scales....I heard they got a new flavor of Energon in the rec room...why don't we head there?" Spike 's eyes narrow on Dust Devil and frowns. He returns his look to Scales. "Me, no. I just got out of the shower." He looks back at Dust Devil. Scales silently counts all the parts accumulated and returns to peering at Dust Devil's face. "Planning something?" Dust Devil smiles as innocently as he possibly can. "I...was...umm....gettin my field repair kit restocked. And I was writin everythin down and makin sure I didn't take anything that you didn't have enough of...." GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike narrows his eyes on Dust Devil. But it's Scales' repair bay. He just helps out. So he sits silent and waits for Scales' reaction. Scales hmms and looks down at the list to see what's on it. Scales taps her claws on Dust Devil's shoulder. "You know you can requisition this stuff yourself, right? You've got a job an' everything now. Havin' an emergency kit would be kinda normal for that." Spike smirks at Scales. He looks over at Dust Devil, not saying anything, except "Scales has a point...you don't have to be all secretive about it." Dust Devil stares at his kit and the medical bay....then the kit....and the medical bay. "But what's the fun in that?!" Scales snorts. "You're gonna hafta clean this all up, you know. I'm not lettin' you outta here with my repair bay all messed up." Spike looks at Dust Devil. "Actually... it's not really 'fun' - medical supplies are essential. You're free to have them, but it's imporant to document what's been taken so Scales and I can make sure everything's ordered." <> Starlock says, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the Stellar Galleries." <> Spike says, "Acknowledged, thanks, Starlock" <> Starlock says, "Mmmhm.. if Glyph comes looking for me, can tell her where I am." <> Dust Devil says, "There are galleries?" Dust Devil shows his list, "I was makin sure I was makin a list of what I took and I'm not takin any of the stuff that I needed that I figured you'd need more." Scales nods. "I saw that! That's good. But you're still gonna hafta clean up." She grins. <> Starlock says, "Yeaaah?" Spike grins. "Yeah, Scales is not a fan of open drawers and shelves." Dust Devil smirks at Scales and turns to ALL the open Drawers. They were all open but...not ALLL the way. He raises his hands and using his forcefield and quickly SHUTS everything with one hit and turns around looking as innocent as if he just came from Vector Sigma, "Clean up what Medic Scales?" Yes...someone has practiced this. And that might explain certain times that the stuff in the drawers were shifted as if they were slammed. Of course this time he didn't slam them but if he'd actually been caught... Scales tilts her head, then huffs a little lick of flame. "Good trick," she admits. Spike smirks at Scales, then looks at Dust Devil. "I give you credit though, if we were going into troublesome areas, a medic kit will definitely be necessary." <> Starlock says, "Scrap that, moving to the Hall of Records... probably has more of what I am looking for." Dust Devil grins and chuckles, "Well...I figured I'm gonna be sparrin with the Domincons at some point and need ta be able ta repair myself at times." Scales hmms. "I know they've got a little repair bay at the arena, but I guess using your own supplies would be polite." Spike looks at Scales and Dust Devil. "Why do you think you're going to be sparring with the Dominicons?" Dust Devil looks at Spike, "Ummmm...cause that's how they do things? Ya gotta prove ta them that yer serious and sincere and are willing ta back yer words up. It also shows that I'm not above anyone there. The crowds love a good fight. Even when I lose. I give as good as I get." Scales blinks. "You really gotta -fight- them?" Spike scoffs slightly at Dust Devil. "I'm not fighting..." He adds "I'll listen to them, but I won't put my neck out there to entertain them." He frowns "You don't have to fight to show them you're a person of conviction." Spike adds with a wink at Scales and Dust Devil "...or a 'bot of conviction." Dust Devil shrugs, "All I know is I spar with the Dominicons and when Cerebros needed help, I was able ta call on them despite them not being required to help. I think getting a few dents is worth that." Scales huhs. Spike looks at Dust Devil with concern. "So, should I stay out of that area?" He adds "I don't want to be intimidated to not showing up anywhere, but at the same time, if I show up, and the first thing they want to do is throw down..." He shakes his head. "Well, even with an exo-suit, I'm pretty sure it'll be a short fight." Dust Devil chuckles, "You'll be fine...I find it ta be alot of fun. Ya shoulda seen the day me and Delusion traumatized Cerebros fer life..." Scales blinks. "What did you do?" Spike sighs "Fine, so if I go, I'll just not wear the exo-suit, so it'll show that I'm just there for diplomacy purposes." He looks up at Dust Devil "No sense in walking in and giving them a reason to think that I'm there to throw down." Dust Devil grins at Scales, "Me and Delusion started sparring...And he was tryin ta break us up. I even fell dramatically at one point and he was about to run and get a medic." Scales ohs. "An' he knew you were just sparring, right?" Spike nods to Scales. "To my knowledge, yes, Scales." Dust Devil looks away from Scales, his expression rather sheepish. "I...ummm....think so? Though the panick in his voice sounded a bit...umm..unfeigned." Scales blinks again, then shakes her head. "Wow." Spike looks up at Dust Devil. "It made him uneasy...I'll just say that, but I'm pretty sure he knew it was just sparring." Dust Devil looks at Spike, "Sooo it's yer decision ya know...Where do you want Cerebros...or rather where would you LIKE cerebros. Cause he's sure isstubborn." Scales ers. "Valvolux is soundin' a lot scarier than I thought." Spike looks at Dust Devil and shrugs. "I'll leave it to Cerebros, but I definitely feel an enthusiasm for him to work with you." He adds "I think it'd be good for him." Dust Devil smiles at Scales, "I think it's supposed ta really. If you know that people are rowdy in an area...how likely are you to attack it. Despite the fact that they defected, you notice Megatron hasn't pressed the point. He coulda raized the place ta the ground." Scales mmms, running her paw over her crest. "Yeah. An' they've got walls all built up again." Dust Devil says, "I think everyone will be perfectly safe and if anyone decides ta call Cerebros or you out, I'll champion you" Spike grins. "Aw, thanks, Dusty!" Scales grins. "I haven't been to see any of hte fights, but Snarl said they fix people up afterwards." Dust Devil nods, "It's for entertainment. Ya don't necessarily have ta win. Ya just gotta be entertainin" Log session ending at 18:35:37 on Wednesday, 18 December 2019.